New Beginnings 2
by NoahSchnappFan
Summary: Enjoy the second part of New Beginnings, I hope you love it!


**A/N: This is the second part of my first story and I'm gonna try and make this longer just so there's more to read and better organisation.**

 _New Beginnings 2_

 ** _Will_**

What do you mean you won't tell?

 _Will says as he nervously laughs and Mike smirks_

 ** _Mike_**

You know what I'm talking about.

 _Will sighs and scared that Mike is right_

 ** _Will_**

Promise you won't tell?

 ** _Mike_**

Obviously I won't, we've been best friends since Kindergarten.

 _Will looks up and takes a deep breath_

 ** _Will_**

Thanks Mike, glad that I have you by my side

 _They both hug and smile at each other_

 ** _Mike_**

I know this sounds rude but why do you have a crush on Quinn, I mean you just met her...

 ** _Will_**

Mike, you can't talk! You and El kissed when it was only a week.

 _Mike looks away embarrassed_

 ** _Mike_**

Whatever!

 _Meanwhile with Quinn and Lacey_

 ** _Quinn_**

Hi, I'm Quinn. What's your name?

 ** _Lacey_**

It's Lacey... Your brother never told me about you.

 _Quinn looks at Dustin then back at Lacey suspiciously_

 ** _Quinn_**

He only just knew about me yesterday...

 _Lacey looks at her shocked and speechless_

 ** _Lacey_**

How is that even possible?

 ** _Dustin_**

Well apparently she-

 _Before he could finish his sentence, Quinn interrupted him_

 ** _Quinn_**

Doesn't matter...

 _Lacey nods and stops talking for a while until Eleven comes over_

 ** _Eleven_**

Hi, I'm El short for Eleven. You?

 ** _Quinn_**

I'm Quinn...

 _Eleven looks at Quinn up and down two times_

 ** _Eleven_**

Now that I think about it, you look very familiar.

 _Quinn seems confused as she doesn't know her_

 ** _Quinn_**

Sorry to disappoint you but I don't think I've met you before.

 ** _Eleven_**

Sorry, maybe I'm just imagining thing.

 _Quinn doesn't seem so sure anymore over that_

 ** _Quinn_**

Yeah, maybe.

 _Mike comes over and kisses Eleven on the cheek with Will walking behind_

 ** _Quinn_**

Oh, you have a boyfriend!

 _Eleven blushes_

 ** _Eleven_**

Yeah, his name is Mike.

 _Mike waves at Quinn_

 ** _Quinn_**

The name is Quinn...

 ** _Mike_**

Nice to meet you, this is my best friend Will.

 _Quinn looks over to Will_

 ** _Dustin_**

Don't be shy, she's just my sister.

 _Will waves at Quinn really shy_

 ** _Quinn_**

Hi, Will. Don't worry, I don't bite.

 _Quinn winks at Will as he blushes_

 ** _Will_**

You seem n-nice.

 _Quinn laughs_

 ** _Quinn_**

That's because I am.

 _Lucas and Max come over_

 ** _Lucas_**

How cute!

 ** _Max_**

Wow, you ruined it once again!

 ** _Quinn_**

Ruined what again?

 _Max giggles_

 ** _Max_**

Never mind that, I'm Max. This is my boyfriend, Lucas.

 ** _Quinn_**

Nice to meet you both, I'm-

 ** _Max_**

Quinn, we overheard.

 _They all laugh_

 ** _Karen_**

Mike, would you tell your friends that they all need to leave now, it's school tomorrow.

 ** _Mike_**

ALRIGHT, MOTHER! Sorry guys, looks like you all have to leave...

 ** _Dustin_**

Lacey, meet us at the bike rack, got it?

 ** _Lacey_**

Got it! Bye guys.

 _They all leave and go home_

 _The Next Day..._

 ** _Dustin_**

QUINN, WAKE UP!

 _Quinn slaps Dustin by accident_

 ** _Quinn_**

Sorry, my bad! I didn't mean to.

 ** _Dustin_**

I know, I know! You better go and get dressed though.

 _Dustin walks to the door but stops before leaving the room_

 ** _Dustin_**

Oh, and breakfast is ready.

 ** _Quinn_**

Alright then...

 _Quinn has a shower and gets changed into a black top, blue denim shorts and a red jacket with a grey beanie_

 ** _Quinn_**

All ready to go I guess...

 _Quinn walks into the kitchen and has breakfast with Dustin_

 ** _Dustin_**

Took you long enough!

 _Quinn scoffs at her brother_

 ** _Quinn_**

Be quiet! You know I like long showers now!

 ** _Dustin_**

Yeah, I know! Now let's go to school.

 ** _Quinn_**

Right!

 _They both go to school on their bikes and meet the others there_

 _Quinn notices some girl with Will_

 ** _Quinn_**

Who's that girl with Will?

 ** _Dustin_**

Her name is Mackenzie, she has a crush on Will. Why, are you jealous?

 _Dustin smirks at Quinn_

 ** _Quinn_**

What?! Of course not!

 ** _Dustin_**

Whatever you say, sister!

 ** _Quinn_**

How about you and Lacey?

 ** _Dustin_**

W-what about us two?

 _Will notices the two siblings and runs up to them with Mackenzie behind_

 ** _Will_**

H-how are you doing, Quinn?

 ** _Quinn_**

I'm good, what about you, Will?

 ** _Will_**

I'm f-fine...

 _Quinn smiles at Will_

 ** _Mackenzie_**

Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?

 _Quinn looks at Mackenzie with disgust_

 ** _Will_**

Right... Quinn, this is Mackenzie.

 ** _Mackenzie_**

His girlfriend!

 ** _Quinn (Mumbling)_**

Yeah, right.

 ** _Mackenzie_**

What was that?

 ** _Quinn_**

Oh nothing, your highness!

 _Quinn says as she bows down while Will and Dustin laughs_

 ** _Mackenzie_**

Whatever! I gotta go Willy, bye!

 _Mackenzie walks away over to her friends as the siblings laugh_

 ** _Quinn_**

I'm sorry but Willy?

 _Quinn laughs as hard as she can_

 ** _Will_**

I know! She's really annoying...

 ** _Quinn_**

Even I have a better nickname for you!

 _Will looks at her surprised_

 ** _Will_**

Y-You have a n-nickname for m-me?

 ** _Quinn_**

Well, of course I do.

 ** _Will_**

W-What is it?

 ** _Quinn_**

Well, it's brownie...

 _Will chuckles a little_

 ** _Will_**

Why brownie?

 ** _Quinn_**

Because your eyes are deep brown...

 _Will blushes bright red_

 _The rest of the crew come over_

 ** _Mike_**

Hey guys, why are you red Will?

 ** _Will_**

N-No reason...

 ** _Dustin_**

Because Quinn's nickname for him is Brownie.

 ** _Quinn_**

Pretty much!

 ** _Eleven (To Will)_**

Wow, at least try to act chill.

 _Eleven laughs_

 ** _Mike_**

I should be saying that.

 ** _Will_**

Could you guys not make fun of me?

 ** _Quinn_**

We'll try not to brownie.

 _Will blushes even harder making him more red than a tomato_.

 _After school_

 _ **Mike**_

How about we all come over to mine?

 _Everyone looks over to Mike_

 _ **Eleven**_

How come?

 ** _Mike_**

So we can play Truth or Dare of course!

 ** _Everyone except Mike_**

I guess that would be cool...

 _To be continued..._

 _ **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this second part, I'll try to upload a lot more often and if you would like to be part of the story, write down a few notes down and I'll only put ONE in each part!**_


End file.
